Elwood City Side Story: Meet The New School Order
by Caesar K LaRock
Summary: It's a typical day at Lakewood Elementary School until the Tough Customers meet a group of four kids that turn out to be even more then they can handle.


It was a clear day in Elwood City. The sky was blue, the sun was shining, and kids were playing with each other outside. It was such a nice day. In Northwest Elwood City on Main Street sits a large five story house that stood out among every other house in the neighborhood.

This house belonged to the Rexington Family and inside the house was a tall third grader who was a brown dog wearing blue khakis, a light green shirt, a black vest, and wearing black boots. He also had long black hair that was curled and was wearing black gloves.

The boy then waved and said, "Hey there everyone my name is Christopher Maxwell Jeremy Rexington, but you guys could call me either Cj or Chris, which everyone you feel like calling me. Come on you'll meet my brothers and sisters."

As Chris walked up the stairs he said, "As you may or may not know I do have Asperger's Syndrome and I'm also British though I was born in the Bronx in New York City, so I have a mix of both a British accent and a Bronx accent.

I'm also eight years old and will turn nine in about a month from now and I am also part of a group called The Kids From Third Avenue. Your probably wondering who the Kids From Third Avenue is, but we had our name changed from Fearless 16 to Kids From Third Avenue since that's where we all met at Third Avenue Bronx.

Not only that since we are eventually going to meet up with our friends from New York City we decided to change our name right after we and our friends from Lakewood Elementary School watched the video we recorded when we were in New York City."

Soon Chris got up to the fifth floor and opened the door to his room where his brothers and sisters were and Chris said to them, "Hey guys check it out. Maroline tell them what they are about to find out."

Everyone looked up to see they were being watched and Maroline said, "Kids your about to learn that sometimes bullies eventually meet their match and the only way for that to occur is for a bully to face someone not only just as big as they are, but just as tough as they are. Hope you enjoy the show."

It is a clear day at Lakewood Elementary School as the kids are at the playground playing with each other. No one dared to ever go up to the Jungle Gym or they would have to deal with the Tough Customers who dominated the Jungle Gym with an iron fist.

The group of a dozen or so kids could not be stopped by a single person except the principal of the school Mr. Haney or any adult that either works at the school or doesn't work at the school.

The only kids to go up to the Jungle Gym without any issues were the Kids From Third Avenue who were formerly known as the Fearless 16. However in the next few minutes things were about to completely change today. The third and fourth graders were playing with a volleyball when suddenly four kids appeared from the school.

The kids were all boys and they had a serious looks to their faces and everyone stopped playing. Chris said to Arthur, "Who are those guys?" Arthur shrugged as he had no clue who they were. The four boys were heading for the Jungle Gym and everyone on the playground was wondering what they were going to do there.

Some were thinking the four kids were foolish for going there since the Tough Customers were there and they all knew to avoid that area at all times while the Tough Customers are there. Binky who was on the Jungle Gym was minding his own business when Rattles said to him, "You Binky check it out. Look at these guys."

Binky then turned around and looked to see the kids who climbed up to the Jungle Gym and Binky said to them, "Hey this is Tough Customer territory. Get lost or else." One of the boys a white colored rabbit wearing tanned khakis, a green shirt, and blue and white sneakers turned and said, "What are you punks going to do?"

The boy had short brown hair and Molly said, "Where going to kick you out of here that's what we are going to do. Cause your about to enter a world of pain." Everyone on the playground soon were watching the drama taking place as Binky advanced towards the boys followed by the rest of the Tough Customers.

The four boys were taller then anyone in the Tough Customers and when Binky got closer to the boy that challenged them he said, "This is your last warning get lost or else." The boy then grabbed Binky's shirt and lifted Binky up to his height and said, "You want to play games you little fly? Okay now it's our turn."

The boy then threw Binky onto the Tough Customers who fell to the floor of the Jungle Gym and one of the boys said, "Good job Mack pick him up and throw him down again." Mack said to the boy, "Sure thing Mason."

Mack then grabbed Binky again and violently shook the huge nine year old's shirt until part of his orange shirt ripped off in the process and then Binky was shoved back. Everyone on the playground gasped as Mack then held a huge piece of Binky's orange shirt before Binky who looked to see a good chunk of his shirt was missing.

Everyone on the playground was shocked by what just happened and Mason said, "You Tough Customers aren't so tough. Your all weak. You couldn't stop us even you could." Rattles then got up and said, "Don't worry Binky I'll get them for you. They will pay for this."

Rattles then approached Mason and tried to take a swing at him, but Mason dodged the attack and then grabbed Rattles with both hands and said to his face, "Rattles you are a joke for a bully just like Binky Barnes. We are taking over now and there is nothing you can do about it you shrimp."

Mason then swung Rattles towards the other side of the Jungle Gym and let him go. Rattles lucky was able to land on the ground on his feet. Mack said to the rest of the Tough Customers, "Get out of our territory now or we will not only hurt you fools we will humiliate you in front of these kids."

The rest of the Tough Customers then left the Jungle Gym much to the shock of everyone on the playground. Mason is a dog with a cream complexion wearing a white shirt, a black vest, long blue jeans, and black and white sneakers. Mason has short brown hair and wears a black baseball cap. The other two kids are Ryan and Matt.

The two were twins. They were both cats with cream complexion wearing long black jeans, a red shirt, and orange and white shoes. Both of them have long brown hair and wear black gloves. Matt said to Mack, "Yo that was easy. Those fake bullies are a joke. I can't stand fakers!"

Mack said to Matt, "Yeah we know you can't stand fakers and now we are taking things into our hands now." The bell soon rung and the four kids were walking past everyone and then they saw the Tough Customers and Mason said, "Hey everyone check it out it's the fake bullies the Tough Customers.

What a joke they turn out to be. I feel sorry for anyone that joined these guys especially Binky who is the biggest joke out of the entire group. The four boys then laughed as they walked right past the Tough Customers and soon the entire hallway started laughing at the Tough Customers.

Binky tried to scare off the kids that were laughing at him, but it didn't work as everyone was still laughing about it. At lunch the kids were discussing what they witnessed at the playground earlier. The Tough Customers were at the table.

Many of them were upset about what happened, but Binky was the one who was mostly upset since he got part of his favorite shirt ripped off and wasn't able to get the rest of his shirt back. Molly then said to Binky, "We need to do something before everyone here starts thinking we are weak."

Rattles said to Molly, "Yeah like how? That one guy he picked me up like I was made of air." Suddenly they were approached by the Kids From Third Avenue and Chris said, "You guys have a big problem on your hands.

Those guys are for real. I found out they are fifth graders that just came to this school a week ago. They are called the New School Order or the NSO. Me and my brothers and sister were in New York, so we were not here nor was Damion so we were not aware of these guys until now.

Mike was here, but didn't know either." Binky then said to Chris, "Did you see what they did to me? They ripped part of my shirt and embarrassed the Tough Customers." Dennis said to Binky, "To be fair they weren't too bad when we talked to them. They said they are the bully terminators and are now taking over the Jungle Gym."

Binky then said, "They are today, but they won't tomorrow that I promise you." Soon then bell rung and the Tough Customers left to go back to class. Damion said to Chris, "Well I can see no school is free of hot heads these days. I have a feeling they are going to be in trouble tomorrow."

Mike said to him, "You can say that again. Come on guys let's get out of here." They agreed and the Kids From Third Avenue left the cafeteria and went to their classes. The next day it was a partly cloudy day, but the sun was up in the sky. The school bell rung and it was time for recess.

The doors of the school opened up and the kids came running out of the school. All the kids went towards the Jungle Gym and soon they started playing around on the Jungle Gym. Then the NSO came out of the school and everyone on the Jungle Gym froze as the four boys made there way onto the Jungle Gym.

The Kids From Third Avenue were ready to take any action in case the NSO tried to hurt any of their friends from school. However Mason said to the kids, "You guys can continue having fun. Go right ahead." Mack then gave the kids a thumbs up as he and his friends waited for the Tough Customers to come.

Everyone was surprised and they then continued to play. The Kids From Third Avenue sighed with relief and Damion said, "Boy I'm glad no fight is going to take place with these guys." Riena said, "That's true, but what is going to happen when the Tough Customers show up is going to be the million dollar question."

The group nodded and soon the Tough Customers appeared out of the school and Binky the leader of the group Binky Barnes was making a b-line towards the Jungle Gym. The NSO grinned as they had plans for the Tough Customers and Mack said to the Tough Customers as they got closer mocking them, "This is the NSO territory.

Get lost or your entering a world of pain." The kids on the Jungle Gym knew trouble was about to occur and they quickly got off and stood by the the Kids From Third Avenue who took some steps back." Hugo said, "Boy someone is getting a beat down today."

The Tough Customers got onto the Jungle Gym and Binky said, "Okay tough guy you want to play rough?" Ryan then said, "Boy this guy is trying so hard to be tough yet he isn't doing much of a good job if you ask me. Face it this playground is big enough for two bullies you just have to suck it up and deal with it.

If you fake bullies can't then don't come out here at all." Ryan's statement only irritated the Tough Customers more and Binky then tried to take a swing at one of the boys, but they all dodged it and Mack said, "Oh feisty are we? I'd like to see you try that again."

Binky then tried to take another swing at Mack and this time Mack caught Binky's hand and Mack said to Binky smiling at him, "Now time to show you what we do to other bullies." Then with all the strength he had he shoved Binky into the Tough Customers. The group was knocked to the ground when Binky slammed into them.

Rattles then got up and was furious that happened again. He then ran up and tried to punch Mack, but Mack dodged the attack and said to him, "Your out of commission boy." Then Mack delivered a powerful punch to the arm of Rattles.

The blow so powerful that everyone heard it and some even covered their eyes not wanting to see what happened. Rattles landed on the ground clutching his arm and he said, "Guys I think my arm is broken."

Everyone on the playground was shocked to see what had just happened as they can't believe it. Then Ryan lifted Rattles up and said to his face, "You and your stupid fake friends get in our way again we will put you all in trash cans and roll you guys down the street.

You can either deal with the fact that you guys no longer are going to be preventing other kids from using this playground equipment or you can get out. Those are your choices." Then Ryan shoved Rattles right into the Tough Customers who grabbed him and they quickly took him to the clinic.

Soon the bell rung and everyone went back into the school still slightly shaken by what had just happened, but the Kids From Third Avenue wasn't really effected by it as they have seen much worse.

In Mr. Ratburn's class everyone was busy talking about what happened on the playground a few minutes ago. Mr. Ratburn himself had not appeared and was running late to his class since he was running errands. Arthur asked Chris, "Do you think you guys would have been able to do something about it?"

Chris shook his head and said, "Nope one thing we do is never get into someone else's business no matter who they are. They have to deal with their own business. Besides the last thing we need is getting involved in someone else's mess or getting hurt because someone decided to do something they had no control over.

I mean look what happened with the Bronx Boys and the Hornets. That right there is case and point and there is no way around it either." Then Binky walked into the class and he Binky felt strange. Buster then said to him, "What happened with Rattles."

Binky said, "He's okay and his arm isn't broken. Rattles just seriously overreacted with that punch. He had a bruise on his arm and they wrapped it with bandages, but right after we left to go back to class several fifth graders walked by and started calling us fake bullies."

Then Bradley spoke to Binky, "To be fair you and the Tough Customers kind of had that coming. I mean it was only a matter of time before someone even tougher would come and now you guys are no longer the toughest kids in school anymore."

Francine said to Binky, "I hate to say it Binky, but he is right I mean everything you guys have done to other kids is now coming back to bite you guys real hard." Muffy said to Francine, "Well at least it can't get any worse then it already is."

Chris said to Muffy, "Just wait until tomorrow you guys are going to be in for a major surprise. That I guarantee. What happened today is just a precursor to what I know will happen tomorrow." George said to his friend, "Chris what is happening tomorrow?"

Chris said to him, "Remember the day before we left for New York City how I mentioned kids from New Jersey? Well it turns out they are coming tomorrow as a matter of fact they are already in Elwood City, but I don't know where they live at this time. I'll throw everyone here a bone and say this.

There is going to be problems when they do come here and I can't stress that enough. While the Kids From Third Avenue are excited to see them again we however are thinking about what they are going when they show up here. So like I said you guys haven't seen anything yet."

Everyone in the class gulped as things just appear to get worse. Chris then said, "Although give it about a week or two and they will accept you guys that I promise it happened with us and other kids at the orphanage." Some of the kids sighed with relief, but others were still a little bit worried at what was going to happen tomorrow at school.

Soon Mr. Ratburn walked into class and said, "Sorry I was late class I ended up in the wrong place and had to walk across the entire school to get to the class I needed to get to.

Had to give one of the teachers the events that will take place during these last few months of school." He soon got to the black board and starting writing down the lesson for today and everyone soon started writing down everything Ratburn wrote down on the board.

**THE END**


End file.
